


假车

by derrygeyar



Category: BSD - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derrygeyar/pseuds/derrygeyar





	假车

太宰醒过来的时候，身体仍然酸软无力，单单是睁开眼皮的简单肌肉活动似乎都需要他耗尽全身的力气。更别提尽管睁开眼但仍然面对的是一片黑暗的绝望感了。

眼睛上被缠着一层黑布，太宰眨了眨眼睛，细微的光线突然透过黑色的纤维渗漏进来，灯管中是电流横冲直撞的噼啪声，在这种听力被无限放大的情况下，太宰觉得这电流像是在自己的血管里穿行一样。

——稍微有点兴奋起来了。

不轻不重的关门声响起，来人基本没有脚步声，或许是身形娇小，或许是受过特殊训练。

当然，也有可能是因为铺着羊绒地毯。太宰无端想到。

来人爱抚着太宰清瘦的脸庞，却像是在刻意翻弄着太宰的欲望，让太宰的呼吸声变得更加急促。

太宰徒劳地扯了扯自己的手臂，发现四肢都被夹着绒毛层的拷具禁锢着，于是他放弃了反抗，只是冷声问着：“你想要什么？”

男人的手缓缓下移，指尖暗示性地从喉结划过：“我听说您是mafia的五大干部之一，这条命一定很值钱吧。”

“想杀我的话，随时欢迎。”太宰嘲讽道，他几乎难以压制的从喉咙里溢出一个笑音。

“我已经很久不去做这种事了。比起那个，我对您的身体更感兴趣，年轻的干部先生。”男人俯下身，隔着一层黑布亲吻着太宰的眼睛，动作轻柔地像是在对待易碎的藏品，声音却毫无感情，让太宰皱起了眉头。

“喊我织田作吧，我喜欢你叫我的名字。”男人一边亲吻着他，一边含糊不清地说道，像是临时起意。

太宰用咬织田作伸进嘴里的手指来表达无声的反抗，但这种无力地撕咬连血丝都没留下，更像是一只小奶猫在磨牙，像是另一种特殊的情趣，很容易的让两人兴奋起来。

太宰无力地张开口，任由织田作的手指灵巧的翻弄着，挑逗着柔软的舌头，些许的津液顺着大张的嘴角流出。当织田作恶趣味的咬着自己的锁骨时，太宰因细细麻麻的疼痛难耐的叫出声来，化在空气中是破碎的嗯啊声。

“抱歉，出血了。”织田作的声音似乎在此时才有一些真诚。虽说抱歉，但不能否认他确实想要咬出血的欲望。舔舐着伤口，织田作将沾满津液的手指移到太宰的胸口，把弄着小巧青涩的茱萸。

“唔。”太宰咬着牙轻哼出声。织田作实在太懂了，他对于这种酥麻的瘙痒感完全没有抵抗能力，更何况现在被触碰的都是他的私密部位。

自己近乎全裸而对方仍衣冠齐整的羞耻感严重刺激到了太宰。

织田作的舌尖缓慢而轻柔的划过太宰另一边的胸乳，带起一阵阵战栗。织田作扯下太宰身上唯一蔽体的内裤，微微颤抖抬起的阳物让男人笑出了声，“还是那么敏感啊，太宰。”

“不是，嗯……”太宰像是想要说些什么，却在中途转为一声喘息。外界空气激荡在皮肤上的冰冷感，在明晃晃的灯光下被他人完全掌控观赏的羞耻感，因失去视觉而更加灵敏的触觉都让太宰只想抛下杂念，全身心的投入这场侵犯式的性爱。

“脱……衣服。”太宰晃了晃脚，铁链发出细细的声响。

“我以为你会喜欢这样。”织田作随意的调侃道，还是听话地脱去了衣服。说实在的，身处这样一个角色的他应该对太宰更加强硬一点的。

织田作一边抚弄着太宰的铃口，一边试探性的在他的后穴中浅浅的进出。像是在故意逗弄一只小野猫。他把指尖涂满润滑剂，有些粗暴地生生捅了进去，扩张着柔软窄小的肠壁。褶皱的壁肉挣扎着想要将侵入者排挤在外，确证能在黏腻的液体中将织田作的指尖引向更深处的核心。

“停下，停下……嗯，织田作，换一个，换一个好不好。”太宰咬着下唇哀求着，带着些许的哭声。冰凉的异物被包裹在火热的内壁中，像是整个人都要被撕裂贯穿。他下意识地扭动身躯，迎合着织田作的动作。当适应这种感觉之后，他开始渴望更多。

织田作舔舐吮吸着太宰的大腿内侧，像是品尝一块娇嫩的羔羊肉，“会出血的。”他模模糊糊的安慰道，有些恶意的退出了全部的手指，只是越发靠近了太宰的私密部位。

太宰觉得织田作呼出的热气仿佛都在争先恐后的钻入自己的每一个毛孔与空虚。

“织田作，唔嗯嗯……求你了，我受不了……太恶劣了，你。”太宰拉扯着手臂想要自己解决，可四肢仍然被锁链完全的张开固定，他只能难耐的夹紧双腿，用最原始的方式摩擦着。

织田作抬起身子，看着太宰一脸潮红的右偏着头，企图为自己找到一个支撑点。黑色的纱布上稍微有些润湿的深痕。

“只有在这种时候你才会哭吗。”织田作隔着黑布抹去了太宰的眼泪，两只大手掐住了太宰纤细精瘦的腰肢，强迫他的身体悬停在半空中。在太宰做出反应之前，扶着自己充血的巨物直直的冲撞进了太宰的身体内。

太宰发出一声痛呼，尾音却缠绵成绵密甜腻的呻吟。他的手伸抓着，想要抓到什么东西来填补最后的空白。

“织田作，织田作，”太宰急促的喘息着，甚至是带着一丝恐惧：“你……嗯，在哪，你抱住我行吗……”

“我在，我没有哪一刻像现在这样离你更近，治。”织田作回应着太宰的哀泣，空出一只手解开了太宰身上的束缚。

得到解放的太宰像一只树懒一样死死地抱住了织田作，身体随着织田作的动作起起伏伏，他把头埋进了织田作的颈窝，死死咬住进攻者的肩膀，像是要咬下一层肉来。他无声地承受着织田作一波一波的冲撞，下体早已释放过一次，却仍然贪婪的渴求着。

“嗯……你会，你会一直在这吗，织田作？”

“我想不到离开的理由。”

织田作的手按在太宰的后脑勺上，柔软卷曲的发丝凌乱的散在指缝间，他扯掉了遮蔽着太宰双眼的黑布，突然增强的雾黄色暖光刺激得太宰挤出了眼泪。

这样的光线似乎在哪里见过一样，填补了太宰最后的拼图碎片。

——

“织田作好过分啊。”事后太宰蜷缩在织田作的怀抱里，戳着男人的手臂抱怨道。

“怎么了？不是你说想这么玩的吗？”

“不是啊，我是说你根本没照着剧本来啊织田作，什么就年轻的干部先生，太犯规了。而且有好长一段你没有演吧，亏我写了那么长时间的剧本。”太宰气鼓鼓的转过身来看着织田作的眼睛。两个人的呼吸交叠在一起，暧昧了空气。

“明明是太宰你从一开始就一直忍不住想要笑的样子，我觉得你更期待后面的部分，所以就临场应变了一下。”织田作无所事事的揉搓着太宰的碎发，“不然我们重新来一次，干部先生？”

太宰突然兴致勃勃的睁开了昏沉的眼睛：“好啊！”

织田作愣了一下，“睡吧，太宰，明天还要工作呢，以后也不迟。”他捂住太宰的眼睛，蜻蜓点水般在唇上落下一吻。

“晚安，治。”

“唔，晚安，织田作。”


End file.
